conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Juamping
The region of Juamping is one of the seven regions of the Chungganation. It has a population of around 250 million according to the 2015 census. Manila is the capital of the region, with almost 17 million residents. Juamping was founded on March 18, 1521 in honor of the landing of Magellan to the Philippines. It is mostly known for its wildlife, and climate, that is comparable to its equivalent, the Philippines. History Founding and Spanish Conquest Juamping was founded on March 18, 1521 by order of the Chungga Empire Act 6921, signed by the then-king Darren Gonzales. It was first founded as the city of Manila on the said date. By the end of the first year of its founding, the census recorded 717 Juampingeans. The city of Santiago was founded on June 15, 1530 as a commemoration of the birthday of the first female leader of Juamping, named Miriam Santiago. An estimated eighteen generations have passed, and the ancestor of Miriam named Narciso Santiago is the current governor of Juamping. It has been said in history books that a part of Juamping has been captured by the Spaniards, starting May 1, 1565 to June 6, 1738, when Sensia made a unitary agreement to stop the Spaniards from further spread. Parts of Juamping that are said to have been made into cities like Dito, Magallanes, Miriam, Poknat, and Opo have been captured, making the Spaniards seize over 40,000 km² of land from the region. It has also been said that the named five cities kept alternating ownership for almost every year, therefore making it a bloody war for both of the parties. The city of Santiago has surrendered on May 9, 1602 to the Spaniards, however several people from Opo created a community called Miriam, since Spaniards are not aware of the etymology of the word Santiago, and thought they were conquering a Chilean city. An estimated 500 Spanish military surrendered to the Juampingeans, therefore giving Magallanes back to Juamping on August 17, 1649. When the region of Sensia was founded on March 10 1669, select Sensian scientists researched a formula for phosphorus weaponry, and came up with a machine called Amor. The word "Amor" came from the Latin (and/or Spanish) word for "love", and research says that Amor uses white phosphorus as a weaponry to stop the fight and ignite love for the nation. Until now, the word ignition is always used when love is found in a given place. Due to the research of white phosphorus as weaponry, it was free to use for Juampingeans and as a whole, the Spaniards surrendered due to the possibility of being taken down in a month due to the power of the weapon itself. A treaty was signed on June 6, 1738 to stop the fight and give the land back. Post-Spanish Era (1738-1960) After the war ended, La Otra was founded on June 7, 1738 by the Juampingeans as a celebration. The then-king Justin Francisco agreed of the founding and was given a go signal to do such action. To support Sensia's future research and to give payment for the weaponry, Juamping sent an estimated 50,000 moneyoes ($119,000 in 2016 USD) to the region. Modern Age (1960-2016) See also Category:Chungganation Category:Juamping Category:Chungga Empire